Visitante
by PrimulaD
Summary: Amanda llega de visita en el momento menos oportuno. Tercera y última parte del arco. Advertencia: violencia explícita, lemmon, lenguaje.


**Visitante**

**¿Cómo hemos aparecido todos nosotros en este lugar?... ¿Cómo se han unido nuestras vidas?... ¿Con qué propósito? (Hijos de Dune. Frank Herbert)**

**Crónicas 3:1**

Methos llegó al departamento dos horas después de la medianoche tras su vuelo desde Paris. Estacionó la Range Rover en su espacio del estacionamiento y se dirigió cansinamente al elevador. Una sensación de alivio se había apoderado de él desde que habló con Constantine. Después de la muerte de Darius, Marcus había llegado a ser como un confesor, su confesor. Su carácter apacible le devolvía la paz que tanta falta le hacía. Entró al departamento arrojando abrigo y maleta en el sillón. Se dirigió al refrigerador pero se detuvo a medio camino, sonrió al sentir la presencia de Cassandra, aunque algo estaba mal... no la "sentía" igual, había algo diferente, el corazón le saltó en el pecho, ¿era posible que Rottgen lo hubiera localizado?, ¿que hubiera llegado antes que él y...? regresó a su abrigo y sacó la espada, avanzó con cautela hacia la recámara. La habitación estaba en penumbras, una esbelta figura femenina reposaba tranquilamente, arropada entre las sábanas de negra seda.

Se maldijo por ser tan aprensivo, dejó la espada a un lado de la puerta y decidió darse un baño en la tina. Entrecerró los ojos y dejó que la espuma y el agua caliente refrescaran su cuerpo. Salió de la tina secándose y sacudiendo el cabello. La luz del cuarto de baño iluminaba débilmente el cabello de Cassandra, ladeó la cabeza fijando la mirada en su nuca, sonrió con ternura, apagó la luz y se deslizó con cuidado entre las sábanas, atrayendo con delicadeza la desnuda figura hacia su cuerpo. Ella le contestó con un suave ronroneo, acunando su trasero contra él. Methos sonrió y la abrazó. Sentía una fuerte excitación... lo pensó por unos segundos pero decidió esperar a que ambos estuvieran despiertos, se quedó dormido casi al instante, estaba profundamente cansado.

La luz del día se filtraba por las cortinas, iluminando discretamente la habitación. Methos despertó sintiendo aún la excitación del deseo no satisfecho, abrió amodorrado los ojos, acariciando los senos del desnudo cuerpo, un destello de conciencia lo hizo verla en realidad.

– ¡Amanda! –gritó retirándose envuelto en las sábanas y poniéndose de pie de un salto.

– ¿Qué? –contestó ella sentándose sobresaltada, aún adormilada, extendió rápidamente la mano y alcanzó a arrancarle las sábanas a Methos para taparse ella.

– ¿Qué diablos?... ¿Cómo...? –Methos se apresuró al cuarto de baño. Salió furioso, envuelto en una toalla. Se dirigió a la cajonera rebuscando ropa interior – ¡Sal de mi cama! –dijo metiéndose los calzoncillos.

– Anoche no pensabas lo mismo... –dijo ella moviendo las cejas con picardía.

– Primero muerto... ¡Sal de mi cama! –repitió señalando la puerta.

– No te soy tan indiferente Meeethos –dijo ella alargando la sílaba y dirigiendo una mirada hacia su evidente erección.

Methos abrió mucho los ojos y recordó su excitación, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, se metió hecho una furia al baño. Amanda escuchó el agua de la regadera correr, soltó una alegre carcajada y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

– Eres una... una... ¡Sal de aquí! –dijo él asomando la cabeza tras la puerta corrediza.

– No te enojes. Era una broma inocente –dijo ella aún envuelta en las sábanas.

– ¿MacLeod te dio mi llave?

– No...

– ¡Lo olvidaba! –soltó mientras alcanzaba una bata y salía de la ducha.

– ¡Vamos!, no eres el primer hombre que veo desnudo –se acercó dejando caer las sábanas, pegando su cuerpo a él.

– ¡Ya basta! –tronó él deshaciéndose del abrazo, Amanda rió mientras se metía en la ducha.

– Quién te crees para... para...

– Necesito tu ayuda –lo interrumpió con su voz melosa.

– Yo no ayudo a nadie. Y no quiero saber nada de...

– Methos..., si no quieres saber, ¿Por qué continúas ahí? –asomó su travieso rostro.

Methos soltó una maldición. Era inútil. Amanda siempre ganaba, lo sabía. Se dio la vuelta para salir y encontrarse de frente a Cassandra. Las palabras huyeron de su boca, de cualquier manera lo que dijera sonaría estúpido considerando la escena: cuarto de baño, en bata, sábanas en el piso y una mujer en la ducha. La voz de Cassandra sonó átona, con un filo cortante, áspero.

– ¿Quién es? –señaló la ducha.

– Soy Amanda... ¿Qué tal Cassandra? Methos, ¿serías tan amable de pasarme una toalla? –Methos tomó una del estante. Cassandra se la arrebató de las manos y la estrelló contra el cancel. Methos se dirigió a la salida del cuarto de baño peinándose el cabello con los dedos seguido por Cassandra. Se acercó e hizo el intento de abrazarla, pero ella le dio la espalda.

– ...Cassie? –no le respondió–... Cassie, no pasó nada –abrazándola por detrás.

– Claro que sí, dormimos juntos –dijo Amanda saliendo del baño.

– ¡Basta Amanda! –la voz de Methos sonaba amenazante.

– ¿Qué?, es cierto... además ella se acostó con Duncan –contestó Amanda alzando los hombros.

Cassandra se deshizo del abrazo y salió del departamento. Methos ladeó la cabeza mordisqueando la comisura de su labio. Amanda lo miraba con curiosidad.

– ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó él sintiendo su mirada fija.

– ¿No vas a ir tras ella? –cruzó los brazos, pateando nerviosamente el piso, tal vez sí había sido demasiado.

– Regresará... eso creo... Vamos, te invito a desayunar –dijo él comenzando a vestirse. Conocía a Cassandra, era mejor esperar que se le bajara la furia.

– Buena idea –contestó feliz dirigiéndose a buscar su ropa.

Methos evitó preguntarse las razones de la presencia de Amanda. Ella tenía la tendencia de jugarle bromas pesadas y siempre estaban peleando, pero le tenía aprecio. Salió de la recámara y la esperó en la sala, cavilando sobre Cassandra. "Tal vez, sólo tal vez, funcionaría", pensó. Regresó a la realidad del instante viendo la esbelta figura de Amanda aparecer con un "taraaa" en la entrada de la recámara, realmente se veía hermosa, sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

El restaurante se hallaba colina abajo del edificio de departamentos en que vivía Methos, uno de esos sitios que abren las 24 horas. Caminaron atravesando el parque. Las calles aún estaban vacías, era muy temprano por la mañana, aunque no para él, había adquirido la costumbre de levantarse muy temprano y ver el amanecer.

En ocasiones vagabundeaba dando una pequeña caminata para meterse al primer café que encontrara. Entraron al restaurante. A excepción de los empleados, eran los únicos en el lugar. Era uno de esos lugares con pequeñas mesas rodeadas de sillas de madera con respaldo redondo, tenía amplias ventanas panorámicas. Con un gesto caballeroso le acomodó la silla a Amanda. Se sentaron junto a uno de los ventanales. Methos aspiró con fruición el aroma del café recién tostado y aceptó con una media sonrisa el café que le sirvió la mesera.

La miró afablemente mientras bebía un sorbo, jugueteando con la cucharita del azúcar, esperó que ella hablara. Amanda lo miró sin saber cómo abordar el tema, y muy a su pesar sintiéndose medio avergonzada por la bromita que acababa de hacerle. El silencio se hizo denso.

– Necesito tu ayuda –suspiró ella cediendo.

– Eso lo dijiste antes... me preguntaba ¿por qué no acudiste a MacLeod? –dijo él sonriendo socarrón.

– Se trata de Rolando.

– El pre–inmortal con el que salías. ¿Qué sucede con él?

– Es que yo... –se volvió a interrumpir, posando la vista en el fondo de su taza, luego lo miró a los ojos, con un gesto entre avergonzado y retador añadió: ya no es pre–inmortal, yo... tuve que matarlo, bueno... no bien muerto.

– Tienes que dejar de hacer eso –dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no reír. Amanda le dio un puntapié para acabar de desanimarlo. Se masajeó la espinilla y añadió: Y está molesto... lo he visto antes... ¿Qué planeas hacer?

– No ha querido hablar conmigo... yo... quiero que lo entrenes –soltó finalmente tras vacilar su respuesta.

– ¡Amanda, es maestro de esgrima!... ¡Él sabe defenderse!

– ¿Serviría si te lo pido por favor?

– No puedo Amanda, no ahora, un inmortal me persigue.

– Esa no es una excusa, siempre hay un inmortal atrás nuestro, por eso Rolando... puedes irte a Paris, al Tíbet, a España... y llevártelo.

– Acabo de regresar de Roma y

– ¡Puedes volver a Europa!

– ¡Déjame terminar!, Joe me envió el archivo de Rottgen... y somos antiguos conocidos, sólo que antes se llamaba Castor... de hecho había pensado llevarme a Cassie por un tiempo... tal vez un par de siglos –Amanda lo miró con tristeza, por alguna extraña razón Methos le inspiraba un sentimiento protector, sobre todo cuando miraba con ese dejo de melancolía que había puesto en sus últimas palabras, odiaba ese sentimiento. Él percibió su emoción y no pudo evitar sonreír, añadió –... ¿Rolando ya sabe tu plan?

– ¿No correrás?

– Amanda, una vez me encontró y lo volverá a hacer, le tome el tiempo que sea... –se sentía incómodo, así que cambió el tema agregando. Hizo un hondo suspiro.– No me opongo a la idea de tomarlo como estudiante, si él está de acuerdo... pero debo advertirte que Rottgen es muy peligroso, es mejor alejarse de él.

– ¡Me usaste!, ¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo ella abriendo los ojos al comprender el sentido de "alejarse de él".

– Ojo por ojo –contestó el encogiendo los hombros y bebiendo otro sorbo de su café.

– ¡Eres insoportable –Methos le puso un dedo en los labios.

– Así que Rolando es inmortal, ¿MacLeod lo sabe?

– No, es que yo...

– ¿Ves en Rolando algo más que un amigo?

– ¡Me... Adam!

– Tendrás que alejarte de mí Amanda... y si Rolando decide correr el riesgo... lo adoptaré.

– ¿Y no puedes... presentarte con él así nada más? –arqueó las cejas mirándolo con gesto inocente.

– ¿Quieres que yo vaya y...? ¡Eres increíble! –dijo Methos sonriendo ampliamente. Amanda alzó los hombros poniendo cara de disculpa– está bien..., lo haré, ahora desayunemos, ¿te parece?

Estuvieron platicando sobre lo sucedido con Rolando. Amanda era para Methos como una brisa fresca, siempre conseguía hacerlo reír, sacarlo de su aislado mundo con sus ocurrencias y bribonerías, aunque a veces también lo sacaba de quicio. La miraba atento y sonriente, asimilando sus palabras. La escuchó elaborar el plan para que Methos se "apareciera" ante Rolando, tan jalado de los pelos que él se moría de risa. Amanda lo miró con enfado, pero acabó contagiándose de su risa. Luego lo estuvo fastidiando hasta que logró que le contara de Cassandra. Methos comprendió que ella quería saber todo sobre su relación, porque sentía unos celos mortales contra Cassandra por su affair con MacLeod, y por lo que podía observar, era sumamente posesiva. Pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante aún platicando.

– ¿No te molesta? –le preguntó refiriéndose a sus respectivos amantes.

– Cassandra tiene casi 3600 años Amanda, si me molestara su pasado nunca estaría en paz, además... yo tengo el propio. No tengo ningún derecho a cuestionar el pasado de nadie. Aceptas a la gente como es, o no la aceptas –Methos se detuvo y la miró fijamente tomándole la barbilla, ella lo escuchaba con atención, un tanto sorprendida, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él la tomó de la cintura y siguieron caminando. Anduvieron otro rato y luego se sentaron en una banca del parque por el que habían pasado antes.

Methos aprovechó el alto para encender su celular, llamó a la aerolínea y reservó un boleto hacia París. Reanudaron su caminata hacia el departamento, colina arriba, el tráfico de las calles comenzaba a abundar, sin darse cuenta habían pasado 3 horas. Se detuvieron al oír la bocina de un carro que se detuvo junto a ellos, unos metros antes de llegar al edificio, Joe era el conductor, bajó la ventanilla y sin apearse ni apagar el motor le dijo:

– Rottgen te localizó... viene hacia acá, ¿Por qué tienes apagado el teléfono? –Methos miró brevemente su celular.

**Crónicas 3:2**

– ¿Cassandra?

– Está con MacLeod –dijo Joe viendo la desesperación en sus ojos.

– Llévate a Amanda ¡Váyanse ahora! –dijo Methos subiendo la escalinata de entrada a grandes trancos, alcanzó el elevador. Entró al departamento y se puso el abrigo, se aseguró de que la espada estuviera en su sitio. Súbitamente sintió el ruido en su cabeza y se volvió de cara a la puerta extrayendo su espada.

– Soy yo... –tartamudeó Amanda viendo en los ojos de Methos un brillo asesino que no le conocía, la sangre se heló en sus venas, no recordaba haberlo visto así, tan determinado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loca o qué?, ¡Vete! –la tomó del codo y empezó a llevarla hacia la ventana– sal, salta hacia la escalera.

– ¡Me quedo contigo! –le contestó empecinada, deshaciéndose de la garra que la aprisionaba, la mirada acerada de Methos y sus labios formando una línea muy delgada le quitaron el aliento, estuvo a punto de ceder pero se armó de valor y se plantó, los brazos cruzados.

– ¡Es uno a uno... lo sabes, es mi pelea!

– ¿De qué hablas? ¡Sólo quiero asegurarme de que abordes el maldito avión! –dijo ella poniendo los brazos en jarras. Methos suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta para agarrar la maleta que aún no había desempacado, ella lo siguió con la mirada.

El zumbido en la cabeza de ambos llegó demasiado tarde.

Amanda se quedó petrificada mirando la aparición en la puerta. Era un hombre muy alto y por lo que podía observar, bastante corpulento. El largo cabello desgreñado le caía en flecos irregulares enmarcando unos ojos color gris acerado, una barba de varios días le cubría el rostro. Sostenía una espada bastarda con ambas manos. Amanda pensó por un segundo que había dejado abierta la puerta cuando entró. Se maldijo a sí misma por querer ayudar a su amigo, después de todo no era tan buena idea, pensó. Una simple mirada le había bastado para entender que había cometido un error. Methos la miró, musitó un "perdóname" y la empujó brutalmente contra el cristal de la ventana, éste se rompió en pedazos y ella cayó, girando en el aire, alcanzó a gritar "¡maldición!" antes de alcanzar el piso y sentir el ramalazo de dolor al golpear su cabeza contra la orilla de la acera, después la oscuridad.

Los eventos se sucedieron rápidamente. Methos saltó a un lado justo para evitar la primer embestida de Rottgen, sabía que si lo sujetaba no viviría para contarlo. Rottgen solía moler a golpes a sus víctimas antes de cortarles la cabeza, era su manera de debilitarlos al punto de la indefensión. Aprovechó la oportunidad para salir corriendo del departamento, bajó las escaleras con Rottgen pisándole los talones, sentía que nunca llegaría al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Entró intempestivamente al amplio espacio del estacionamiento, había pocos autos aparcados, agradeció el hecho de que la mayoría hubiera salido hacia sus empleos, se escondió tras una Windstar oteando la puerta de entrada, lo vio aparecer.

– ¡Sal sabandija! ¿Crees que te puedes esconder de mí? He esperado 2500 años por este momento.

Methos no le contestó, ¿tenían los inmortales que ofrecer siempre el número de años que les tomaba su venganza? "¡Maldita teatralidad!" –volvió a pensar sin poder evitarlo. Dirigió la mirada hacia el largo arco de la salida del estacionamiento, si alcanzaba su camioneta se podría mezclar entre el tráfico, aún Rottgen no lo atacaría abiertamente.

Miró la Range Rover estacionada a unos metros a su derecha, Rottgen se acercaba, concentrado en seguir esa especie de radar de inmortales. Una pareja atrajo la atención de Methos, contemplaban con aprensión al extranjero, éste sintió la mirada, volvió la cabeza hacia ellos y Methos tomó la oportunidad, echó a correr desactivando los seguros eléctricos, subió y arrancó la camioneta, rodeó el edificio hacia la parte trasera, se apeó rápidamente. Amanda estaba tratando de incorporarse torpemente, aún atontada, la ayudó a levantarse y al ver que no se podía sostener en pie la cargó en brazos metiéndola en el asiento delantero, rodeó por el frente la camioneta, se subió y arrancó velozmente.

– ¡Odio morirme! –gritó Amanda dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. Methos apretó la mandíbula y aceleró.

– Lo lamento... no tenía opción –dijo mirando por el retrovisor. Tomó las vías alternas alejándose del tráfico. Quince minutos después decidió que nadie los seguía y se dirigió a la costa. Se detuvo y se apeó, rodeando la camioneta para hacer bajar a Amanda. Dejó salir su furia: – ¿Qué demonios pensabas que hacías?

– Ya te lo dije, ¡quería asegurarme que te subieras al maldito avión! –le contestó iracunda, la cabeza la dolía tremendamente, miró su ropa con pesar, estaba hecha un desastre– ¿Tenías que matarme, bruto? –una nueva andanada de golpes se estrelló contra el pecho de Methos, él le tomó las muñecas y le pasó un brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, pensando que era una suerte que fuera su amiga, aún le dolía la mejilla del derechazo que le había acomodado.

– Te habría degollado –se limitó a decirle.

– Sí... lo sé... regresaste por mí... lo siento, casi hago que te mate... Gracias Methos –dijo ella avergonzada.

– Créeme, eso lo puedo hacer bien yo solo –dijo él riendo, le encantaba cómo pronunciaba su nombre, alargando ligeramente la "e".

* * *

Methos evaluó la situación, primero tenía que llevar a Amanda a su hotel, para que se aseara y ponerla en el primer avión que saliera hacia París. Conociéndola Rottgen, y más aún, habiéndola asociado con él, sabía que iría tras ella, ya fuera para usarla como cebo o por el mero placer de matarla.

Condujo en medio del tráfico de mediodía hasta llegar al hotel, le dio su abrigo, así podrían disimular el aspecto astroso de la ropa de la inmortal. El elevador se detuvo en el 4° piso, entraron a la lujosa habitación. Amanda se dirigió a la recámara. Methos tomó el celular y marcó. La voz al otro lado de la línea suspiró con alivio.

– ¿Están bien?

– Sí, Joe estamos en el hotel de Amanda, ¿Cassandra?

– Esta aquí conmigo en el gimnasio de Macleod.

– ¿Rottgen sabe?

– No de MacLeod.

– ¿Qué tanto sabe?

– Descubrió al vigilante que le habíamos asignado y parece ser que lo obligó a acceder la base de datos, creo que reconoció tu fotografía... aparece una última entrada a tu registro con su clave... probablemente esté muerto –dijo Joe con desolación.

– Lo lamento Joe...

– Son riesgos del oficio –contestó Joe por formulismo.

– Joe, dile a Mac que cuide de Cassandra y a ella que la encontraré cuando todo haya terminado.

– ¿Vas a enfrentarlo?

– Cuídense –colgó.

Amanda lo observaba recostada en el marco de la puerta de la recámara, tenía abrazado el abrigo de Methos.

El permanecía con la vista fija en el suelo, abstraído en repasar el dibujo de la alfombra. "Desde que tengo memoria, siempre ha sido así, aún cuando no era inmortal, aún entonces la violencia me perseguía. Entonces no tenía nada, ni a nadie, sólo el instinto de sobrevivir, a costa de lo que fuera" pensaba él permitiéndose un breve momento de autocompasión y tratando de dilucidar su situación actual. Una vez se había alejado de Cassandra sufriendo el dolor de su pérdida en silencio, aparentando ser lo que no era. Ahora, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué quería. ¿Sobrevivir?, una vez más la pregunta ¿para qué? apareció en su cerebro, había vivido un poco más de 5000 años, había conocido la guerra y la paz, el amor y el odio, la pasión y el sosiego, así como toda la gama de emociones humanas. Constantine le había dicho "No pierdas la cabeza... y no es literal", antes de despedirlo en el aeropuerto. Lo único que no podía soportar era la idea de que su fuerza vital, su quickening, fuera tomado por Castor. Una vez se lo había ofrecido a MacLeod, había peleado contra él y había perdido, pero él había adivinado sus intenciones y se rehusó a ser usado. "Maldito tu código de honor Duncan MacLeod del Clan MacLeod. Ahora estaríamos luchando juntos".

**Crónicas 3:3**

El llamado a la puerta llegó acompañado del ruido en su cabeza, ambos sintieron un vuelco en el pecho. Amanda le tendió su espada a Methos y tomó la suya. Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta.

– ¿Quién?

– MacLeod –respondió la voz, ambos guardaron las espadas. El alto escocés entró mirando con diversión a ambos. Amanda expuso la mejor de sus sonrisas y lo besó. Methos se dejó caer en el sillón con desgana –vaya bienvenida– dijo Duncan tomando a Amanda del talle y echando un vistazo a las espadas mal ocultadas.

– Lo siento MacLeod, no te esperábamos.

– Eso es obvio –dijo alzando las cejas– ¿En qué te has metido?

– Pudiera decir que no es mi culpa, pero esta vez sí lo es –contestó con puya, sonriendo torcidamente.

– Si quieres yo me encargo –dijo con tono serio.

– Es mi pelea. Sólo llévate a Amanda, hay un boleto en el aeropuerto a mi nombre, llamaré para cambiarlo al de ella –contestó Methos uniendo la palabra a la acción.

– ¡Hey en eso no habíamos quedado! –protestó empecinadamente.

– Cambio de planes.

– ¿De qué planes hablan?

– Eh... yo... bueno, que te explique él –dijo Amanda señalando a Methos, él se volvió a mirarla encogiendo los hombros y negando con la mano, mientras daba las indicaciones a la empleada del aeropuerto– está bien MacLeod... es que... vine a pedirle ayuda en un asuntito.

– ¿Asuntito? –advirtió la evasión de Amanda– luego me explicas, vámonos, ¿Estarás bien? –la pregunta iba dirigida a Methos, éste asintió cortando la comunicación.

* * *

Bien era lo último que estaría. "La vida no presenta muchas opciones en momentos como éste", pensó. Hacía mucho tiempo había decidido aceptarse a sí mismo, primero había luchado contra sus emociones, contra la ira por ser lo que era, odiaba pelear, aborrecía el juego y hacía mucho que detestaba matar, aún a inmortales que venían tras él.

Su parte guerrera elaboró el balance: lejos Amanda, lejos Cassandra, lejos Joe y MacLeod, así como Constantine, sonrió, era el adecuado.

Condujo la camioneta hacia su departamento, sabía que lo estarían esperando. No se equivocó, la voluminosa figura de Castor se recortaba ante la entrada del estacionamiento. Methos le gritó: "Sígueme". Castor lo miró y se limitó a asentir, no tenía elección, había demasiada gente alrededor. Methos pensó por un instante en la pareja del estacionamiento, deseando que estuvieran a salvo. Castor se dirigió a un coche aparcado a unas cuadras al norte del edificio, Methos esperó pacientemente y arrancó, recorriendo mentalmente las opciones para luchar. Decidió dirigirse a las montañas.

La pendiente se extendía hasta unos cien metros arriba, había una saliente rocosa. "Buen lugar para morir", pensó estacionando la camioneta en el mirador, más allá se percibía la blanca torre de un faro. "¿Estrategia?, ¿Cuál estrategia?, me gusta la vista", se contestó a sí mismo mientras subía la cuesta. Oyó el auto de Rottgen estacionar y sintió su presencia, se paró en la repisa perfilándose contra el horizonte, aspirando el aroma de su mar tan querido y sintiendo la brisa golpearle el rostro, se quitó el abrigo sacando la espada, esperando a su enemigo.

Amy observaba la escena desde el faro con unos binoculares. Su corazón latió con fuerza al observar al gigante alcanzar la saliente, en silencio rezó por Methos.

– Finalmente... –jadeó Rottgen, aún humillado por los términos de la pelea.

– Finalmente... –contestó Methos mirando rápidamente el entorno.

– Una Ivanhoe, diferente a la otra –dijo Rottgen torcidamente.

– Sí –contestó asiendo la empuñadura a dos manos, paseándola frente a su cuerpo. "Maldito sádico" pensó Methos sintiendo el estómago revuelto.

Rottgen inició el ataque impulsando un tajo furioso dirigido al pecho, Methos lo esquivó ágilmente saltando hacia atrás, luego rechazó una arremetida de estocadas desviando limpiamente con el canto de la espada, retrocediendo dos pasos cada vez. De súbito y sin que pudiera evitarlo Rottgen dio un giro alcanzando a golpearle el estómago con el codo, boqueó desplantando un pié hacia atrás, luego sintió el golpe lanzado al pecho con el pie, trastabilló cayendo, rodó sobre el suelo evadiendo apenas la punta de la hoja dirigida a su cuello, se puso en cuclillas tratando de recobrar la respiración y dio un tajo al muslo de Rottgen, éste gritó furioso, enardecido al ver su propia sangre. Methos se incorporó y giró muñequeando la espada, Rottgen se acercó nuevamente a él, en su mano izquierda traía una daga corta de doble filo, Methos sonrió y le comentó socarrón

– ¿Una daga?, está bien... –detuvo su movimiento de manos y sacó un arma parecida.

– El cachorro aprendió a defenderse... –dijo Rottgen con sorna, lanzando un rugido y arremetiendo.

* * *

El lejano sonido del chocar de las espadas encogía el corazón de Amy, era la primera vez que lo veía pelear. Estaba prohibido acercarse tanto, lo sabía, sabía que tenía que esperar a que todo terminara, desde lejos, es lo que estaba haciendo el recién asignado vigilante de Rottgen en ese momento; aunque a decir verdad, Joe había pasado por mucho trabajo para encontrar un inmortal perdido a quien atribuirle la lucha de Rottgen y en escoger un vigilante novato en primera misión de campo, esperando que eso cubriera los evidentes huecos de la historia de esa batalla, pero ella no podía, quería ver qué pasaba con su inmortal.

Sus ojos ansiosos seguían cada estocada, quite, avance y golpe de ambos, le parecía que duraba una eternidad. El pánico se apoderó de su alma cuando vio caer por segunda vez a Methos, vio a Rottgen patear la espada alejándola de él, entonces observó algo que no comprendió: Rottgen soltó su espada y levantó a Methos azotándolo contra la pared de la pendiente, y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, la lluvia de golpes y patadas al cuerpo le parecía interminable.

* * *

Methos evitó cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el reclamo de dolor a lo largo de su cuerpo, apenas pudo entender que Rottgen no traía la espada, aunque aún aferraba la daga, había sentido varios cortes en brazos y cara, pero él también traía la suya, hizo un esfuerzo por esquivar los golpes, pero le parecía que había un puño o una hoja afilada o un pie en su camino. "Esta vez no", se dijo con decisión, ignorando el dolor y la sangre que lo cubría, vio una piedra de tamaño regular a un lado y la tomó asestando un golpe en el rostro de Rottgen, éste aulló retrocediendo un segundo, suficiente para que Methos se incorporara a medias y alcanzara a asestar un tajo en la rodilla derecha de Rottgen, alejándose a tropezones hasta alcanzar su Ivanhoe.

Rottgen cayó de rodillas, se estiró para conseguir su espada y la levantó ante él en posición defensiva, a tiempo para alcanzar a detener el golpe que Methos estaba asestando. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver cómo la hoja de Methos cortaba limpiamente la hoja de la suya.

– No es posible... –no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

* * *

La escena que siguió logró que Amy se arrepintiera por el resto de su vida de la decisión de hacer más que esperar. La espada de Rottgen fue cortada casi hasta la guarnición. Lo vio mirar a Methos y decirle algo, Methos le contestó también algo y tomando vuelo cortó limpiamente la cabeza de Rottgen que cayó pesadamente rodando ladera abajo. Amy respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Los gritos de Methos lograron romper el hechizo, separó la mirada del lugar donde había caído la cabeza para ver cómo su cuerpo estaba suspendido levemente en el aire, de cara a la orilla de la saliente, lo que parecían rayos golpeaban su cuerpo una y otra vez produciéndole sacudidas y dolorosas extensiones musculares, parecía un títere a merced de unos hilos invisibles. Tras lo que a Amy se le hizo una eternidad, un rayo poderoso lo golpeó en el centro del cuerpo, impulsándolo hacia atrás, hasta estrellarse contra la pared de la saliente rocosa. Lo vio caer doblado sobre sí, parecía inconsciente. Los binoculares cayeron de sus manos, sintió una fuerte compulsión de vomitar, se llevó la mano a la boca y trató de serenarse, miró hacia la saliente y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando advirtió que un personaje alto se acercaba a Methos, avanzando a lo largo de la repisa, respiró profundamente conteniéndose, tratando de calmarse. Era demasiado.

**Crónicas 3:4**

El atardecer iluminaba con reflejos dorados y purpúreos la saliente. La alta figura del hombre en gabardina se recortaba contra el horizonte, recogió el abrigo del suelo y se acercó a Methos ayudándolo a incorporarse.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Eso creo... ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Te seguí...

– ¿Amanda?

– Está en el auto.

– Aquí estoy –dijo ella acercándose a los dos, colocó su hombro debajo del brazo de Methos, rodeándolo por la cintura y comenzaron a bajar.

– Perdiste el vuelo.

– Ya sabes cómo es de necia. No se quiso bajar en el aeropuerto, –dijo MacLeod alzando las cejas y los hombros a la vez. Methos quiso reír, pero no pudo.

– Te lo mereces –dijo Amanda al ver su esfuerzo.

Llegaron a la camioneta de Methos, MacLeod lo ayudó a subir al asiento y Amanda rodeó para sentarse al lado del conductor. Methos bajó el cristal de la ventana y saludó hacia el faro, enviando un beso con la mano.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Amanda arrancando la camioneta.

– Me despido de una amiga... MacLeod vino y tú...

– Peleamos por ver quién seguía, él o yo –dijo Amanda enfilando la camioneta hacia la ciudad. Miró de reojo a Methos, lo vio sonreír y cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

Se sumió en un letargo breve, una mano suave lo despertó. Estaban en el estacionamiento, Methos recordó algo y buscó con la mirada, no había rastros de sangre y la camioneta de sus vecinos estaba estacionada a unos metros de la puerta de entrada, suspiró con alivio, Amanda lo ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y a apearse ofreciéndole el hombro nuevamente. Entraron al elevador.

La presencia de un inmortal en el departamento los puso en guardia, Methos se recargó en la pared sacando su espada, mientras Amanda empuñaba la suya con una mano al mismo tiempo que manipulaba las llaves de Methos con la otra. La puerta se abrió, Cassandra estaba parada en el descansillo, mirando la puerta fijamente. A su lado estaba una maleta.

– Es Cassandra, –dijo mirando a Methos, agregó– ¿Qué no vas a ayudarme? –Cassandra se acercó a ambos ayudándolos.

– Cassie... yo... gracias –dijo Methos viéndola con desamparo.

– Cumplí mi parte del trato, sigues tú –dijo Amanda con dureza amenazante a Cassandra, después que ambas depositaron a Methos en el sillón.

– ¿MacLeod? –preguntó Cassandra sin contestar.

– Se quedó a limpiar –contestó como si tal cosa –Oye, no deja de sangrar –señaló el abrigo de Methos.

Cassandra se inclinó a examinarlo, luego sin decir palabra se dirigió a la recámara y regresó con unas toallas. Comenzó a desnudarlo. Amanda se dirigió a la cocineta y dejó correr el agua del grifo hasta que empezó a salir la caliente, llenó un recipiente y se acercó a Cassandra, ella la miró interrogante.

– ¿Qué?, yo también sé curar gente –dijo Amanda amoscada.

– Cualquiera lo creería... –contestó secamente, luego humedeció una toalla limpiando una de las cortadas del brazo de Methos –creo que es veneno –señaló los bordes azulados de la herida– tardará en sanar, tal vez un par de días. Por un momento se horrorizó, pensando lo que hubiera sido de Methos si no hubieran estado ahí MacLeod y Amanda, se sintió agradecida, miró a Amanda de manera diferente.

– Yo lo cuidaré, tú tienes que cumplir tu parte.

Methos escuchaba la conversación aturdido, no podía articular una sola palabra, quiso preguntar qué trato pero no lo consiguió. Comprendió que la daga usada por Rottgen tenía algún tipo de veneno de efecto lento. Trató de pensar pero la misma telaraña que ataba su lengua ataba sus pensamientos.

– Amanda... yo.

– No me voy a acostar con él si eso te preocupa, –luego en tono conciliador: ¿Por favor?

– Está bien, pero te dejaré una lista de indicaciones... regresaré –dijo besando a Methos. Tomó unas hojas y garrapateó en ellas durante unos minutos, después salió del departamento dirigiéndoles una mirada preocupada.

– Bien, primero te limpiaré y luego te llevaré a la cama, te cuidaré bien –dijo viendo a Methos.

"Eso me preocupa" pensó Methos adormecido.

* * *

Contra lo que pudiera haber esperado, Amanda sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, aunque de cuando en cuando consultaba las notas dejadas por Cassandra. Sin saber cómo, se encontró cómodamente acostado en la cama, con Amanda sentada a su lado, la conciencia iba y venía alternativamente, el tiempo se le deslizaba entre los dedos y el mundo giraba a su alrededor, escuchó la voz de MacLeod que preguntaba algo, aún sentía la lengua adormecida.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo?

– Ya han pasado ocho horas.

– Es demasiado.

– Cassandra dijo que probablemente tardaría un par de días en recuperarse.

– Descansa, me quedaré con él.

– Gracias Duncan, la verdad lo necesito –dijo ella sonriendo, besó a MacLeod y se dirigió a la otra recámara.

– Es la primera vez que vendo a un inmortal, se siente extraño –dijo Duncan cambiando los vendajes y limpiando el rostro de Methos, éste lo miraba de manera extraña. MacLeod sonrió, acomodó un par de toallas a los lados de su cabeza y lo movió. Unos minutos después lo vio dormir plácidamente.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente para Methos. Escuchaba el parlotear incansable de Amanda, deseando con toda el alma poder reírse de sus ocurrencias. ¡Era tan divertida y vital!, recordó que un tiempo le había atraído, hasta saber que era la mujer de MacLeod, entonces, luego llegó Cory y se fue un par de años. A Amanda le gustaba la aventura y las emociones extremas. Recuperó lentamente el movimiento, y finalmente pudo volver a hablar. Estaban sentados en la sala.

– Gracias MacLeod, por todo –dijo Methos dos días después, cuando pudo articular palabra.

– La mayor parte del trabajo la hizo Amanda... me alegra ver que estás bien –contestó el escocés desechando el agradecimiento, se sentía incómodo.

– Ya había olvidado lo que se siente estar enfermo –dijo Methos tratando de recordar.

– Lo imagino, ¿Qué veneno era?

– Uno inventado hace muchos siglos, en Egipto, alguna vez ayudé a su preparación –se contuvo al ver la expresión de MacLeod, "Qué diablos" pensó, su amigo merecía la verdad – ¿Es una ironía no?, es una mezcla de anticoagulantes y paralizantes, su objetivo es debilitar al enemigo, no matarlo, es de efecto lento. Fue idea de Cleopatra, era la manera como contrarrestaban sus guardias el estilo romano de pelea, comenzaron a adoptar la costumbre de usar dagas envenenadas cuando peleaban contra los romanos, era una contramedida para los gladius, no funcionó, no estaban habituados, además las falanges romanas los rechazaban fácilmente –se detuvo mirando a MacLeod– ¿Pasa algo?

– No, ¿De verdad eran tan numerosos?

– Sí, un verdadero desperdicio de vidas... pero eran impresionantes, perfectamente alineados, perfectamente coordinados y perfectamente armados.

– Charla de hombres me imagino ¿Son mis oídos o escuché "perfectamente armados"? –dijo Amanda moviendo las cejas mientras acercaba una charola con bebidas.

Ambos la miraron moviendo la cabeza, nunca cambiaría.

– Recordando viejos tiempos –contestó Duncan tomándola por la cintura.

– Amanda, ¿Qué trato tenías con Cassie? –preguntó Methos– Amanda miró a Duncan y luego a Methos, se mordió el labio.

– Que te traería de regreso... vivo o muerto.

– A cambio de...

– De que entrenara a Rolando.

– ¿Qué? –contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Amanda se encogió de hombros.

– ¿No sabías? –le preguntó a MacLeod.

– No, ¿Qué es todo ese asunto de Rolando?

– ¿Recuerdas que en el hotel te dije que iba al baño?, no fui, llamé a Cassandra e hicimos el trato. Si Methos vivía él entrenaría a Rolando, si no, pues ella lo haría.

– No entiendo... está vivo y...

– ¡No hay nada qué entender!, son cosas de mujeres –dijo ella defensiva.

Methos comprendió que Cassandra no quiso ir a verlo morir, creyó que perdería y por lo tanto hizo un trato con Amanda: ella entrenaría a Rolando a cambio de que Amanda se hiciera cargo de él. Un leve gesto de amargura cruzó su rostro, Duncan alcanzó a percibirlo y tomó a Amanda de la mano, dirigiéndose a la salida. Recordó algo y dejándola en la puerta se acercó a Methos le preguntó en voz baja:

– ¿Qué le dijiste a Rottgen?

– Que había reforjado la Ivanhoe –contestó Methos con una media sonrisa.

– Ah.

* * *

– Gracias por todo Amanda.

– Para qué son los amigos –respondió ella mirándolo con tristeza, sentía que lo había traicionado miserablemente. Ambos salieron del departamento dejándolo solo.

Methos alcanzó su copa y bebió un sorbo de frío vino blanco. Se sentía muy agotado. Recordó las palabras de Amanda sintiendo un nudo en la garganta: _"Peleamos para ver quién seguía"_.

**_Finis._**


End file.
